Numerous types of couplings have been constructed for coupling a supply conduit to a supply source of a fluid such as a gas or liquid. Many of these couplings are provided with quick disconnect coupling members to enable efficient connection and disconnect from the source.
One example of a fluid supply is commonly used in hospitals and other medical facilities. The supply generally includes a manifold with several outlets for supplying air, oxygen, anesthesia, or other gases. A manifold is often provided in the hospital room which includes at least an oxygen and air supply. The oxygen and air supply typically include a coupling to enable quick and easy coupling of a supply tube to the air or oxygen source to feed air and/or oxygen to the patient through a mask or tube.
One example of a manifold or panel containing a plurality of fluid supplies enables the fluid supply to be connected to different devices. For example, pressure lines from a particular machine can be connected to the manifold and connected to the supply by a quick connect coupling. The coupling mechanism can often include a flow meter or measuring device for measuring the fluid pressure and flow rate.
Care must be taken when connecting a supply conduit to the fluid supply to ensure that the conduit is connected to the correct supply. The supply connections are typically identical so that the feed tube can inadvertently be connected to the incorrect supply. Although the supplies are labeled, errors often occur. There are many instances when the correct fluid is essential to the operation of the equipment or the safety of the patient. For example, in the hospital setting, it is important to ensure the supply of gas being fed to the patient is correctly connected to either the oxygen supply or the air supply as needed. Failure to connect the supply to the proper outlet can result in damage to the instrument or injury to the patient.
Various solutions have been provided to reduce the risk of incorrectly connecting the supply conduit to the outlet. Examples of various solutions have included color codes, labels and non-interchangeable quick connectors.
One example of a quick connect system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,667 to Szohatsky. The connection system includes a coupling having male and female members that are compatible to enable connection with each other. The system is a non-interchangeable coupling system where the female member includes an external sleeve having a groove that cooperates with the male member. The system also includes a quick connect coupling having a female member with a grooved sleeve mounted externally where the male member includes an external sleeve having a flange mating with the groove sleeve of the female member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,326 to Sturgis discloses an anti-mismatch system for use in fluid conduits where a pair of fluid conduits include matching first and second conduits. The anti-mismatch system prevents the inadvertent connection of mismatched fluid conduits to the source. The anti-mismatch fittings are configured for inter-engagement only with one another and not with anti-mismatch fittings of a different set, thereby enabling connection only of the matching fluid conduits. The fittings are constructed having different axial lengths to prevent mismatch of the couplings to the incorrect fluid supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,640 to Potolsky et al. discloses a blood transfer connection assembly having a male and female connector. The connectors are constructed to prevent inadvertent connection to an incorrect blood type source. The male connector can include a key or prongs that mate with a corresponding recess in the female connector to ensure proper connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,972 to Rosenbaum discloses an intravenous infusion system having different connectors for connecting to a particular source. The different connectors prevent mismatch connection to prevent connecting to the improper blood source.
Various other coupling mechanisms have been developed which have a specific shape or dimension to mate with the appropriate coupling member. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,177 to Deuschle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,455 to Norton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,166 to Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,879 to Gibson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,807 to Peters, U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,026 to Lauer, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,207 to Korkor.
While the prior coupling systems have generally been successful for the intended use, there is a continuing need in the industry for an improved coupling system to prevent mismatch of fluid supplies.